El mejor regalo
by Mogami-san
Summary: "—Lo... siento—fue lo único que pudo decir (...)" "—Descuida—respondió secándose las lágrimas—necesitaba desahogarme o jamás sería capaz de disfrutar mi cumpleaños de nuevo (...)" One shot por el cumpleaños de Kagami (atrasado) —Aomine x Kagami—


**Notas: Hola, este fic es un regalo atrasado por el cumpleaños de Taiga espero que les guste**.

**Los personajes de Kuroko no básquet no me pertenecen.**

Salió del gimnasio de Seirin después del entrenamiento, el cual no fue muy duro ese día por ser su cumpleaños, que lo tomara como un 'regalo' fue lo que dijo la entrenadora de Seirin Riko Aida, al desearle feliz cumpleaños al pelirrojo, este solo pudo suspirar y aceptar con gusto aquel 'regalo' que muy a su pesar le dio su entrenadora. Se fue más temprano debido a eso, así que aprovechó y fue a Maji Burguer a comer una montaña de esas deliciosas hamburguesas con queso que tanto le gustaban.

En el camino se encontró con Kise, el cual no tardó mucho en darle una de sus muestras de afecto, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Suéltame Kise! —Exclamó, él pelirrojo enfadado, empujando al rubio lejos de él—

—¡Qué cruel eres Kagamicchi!—Dijo, fingiendo un llanto, haciendo que Kagami se molestara aún más—

—¿Qué quieres?—Interrogó él pelirrojo, tratando de ocultar su enojo. Lo cual era bastante imposible para él, ya que era un libro abierto y era bastante fácil de leer—

—Solo quería desearte feliz cumpleaños—Respondió haciendo uno de esos pucheros que tanto lo identificaban—

—Ah, gracias—se encogió de hombros—Si eso es todo, adiós—agregó, se dio la media vuelta y continuó caminando en dirección al Maji Burger pero él rubio lo detuvo—

—¿Qué?—preguntó, ya arto de aquello—

—¿Te diriges a Maji Burguer no? Yo invito—contestó con una sonrisa—

—No es necesario, enserio—dijo, rechazando totalmente las buenas intenciones del rubio sin pensarlo dos veces—

—Vamos, es tu cumpleaños acepta mi regalo Kagamicchi—respondió haciendo otro puchero—

Suspiró y terminó aceptando la invitación del rubio a comer. 

Después de comer, le agradeció por invitarlo a comer y este solo asintió con una sonrisa y se despidió del pelirrojo deseándole nuevamente feliz cumpleaños.

Luego se dirigió a su casa, mientras caminaba se preguntaba desde cuándo había odiado tanto su cumpleaños.

—Ah, cierto— pensó en voz alta mirando el cielo—

Ese día no solo cumplía él, también cumplía su madre su tercer año de muerta. Murió de neumonía cuando él pelirrojo tan solo tenía catorce años de edad, se suponía que tenía cura si se cuidaba bien, pero su madre era del tipo de persona que nunca decía como se sentía y siempre tenía una sonrisa con la que podía ocultar lo que le pasaba. Sin duda era lo contrario a él, pero aún así la amaba después de todo era su madre, desde niño siempre se culpó por no notar como la salud de su madre se deterioraba con el tiempo y el día que por fin logró hacerlo, fue demasiado tarde. 

El tono de mensaje de su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, era Aomine.

_Aomine__: xxx__xxx__xx_

_Asunto: Estación de trenes_

_Te estoy esperando en la estación de trenes que queda cerca de tu casa._

_Apúrate,__Bakagami__._

Frunció el ceño, en qué momento aceptó salir con él.  
Suspiró y miró la hora con el reloj de su celular, eran las cuatro de la tarde, era temprano.

—Bueno, no me haría mal despejarme un rato—declaró en voz alta—

Así como el mensaje decía, se dirigió a la estación de trenes a encontrarse con él peli azul. Cuando llegó, él moreno estaba recostado a una pared con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, con una camisa negra, un abrigo azul oscuro, tenis negros y unos vaqueros azul cobalto. Kagami no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse así que llegó con el uniforme de Seirin.

—Llegas tarde—dijo él moreno, con una sonrisa pícara—

—Maldito Ahomine, la próxima vez avisa con anticipación—respondió con molestia, sabiendo que él moreno jamás haría eso, siempre que salían era porque le mandaba mensajes o lo llamaba a última hora y aunque dijera que no terminaría saliendo con él de todas formas—

—Si lo hago, lo abrías pensado demasiado y terminarías diciendo que no. Es mejor a mi manera, te tomo desprevenido y te hago enojar. —dijo, burlándose del peli rojo—

—No me jodas—contestó, mirándolo con molestia—

—Bueno, ya vámonos—dijo, ignorando lo que dijo Kagami dirigiéndose al tren que acabó de llegar—

—Pero los boletos— recordó que no había comprado todavía un boleto para el tren—

—Aquí están, Bakagami—respondió de espaldas, mostrando los boletos que tenía en su mano derecha—

No dijo nada más y subieron al tren, en el camino hablaron de lo que siempre solían hablar cuando salían juntos, de básquet, Aomine le decía que jamás que ganaría si se trataba de básquet y Kagami le lanzaba algunos insultos y lo maldecía, pero también hablaban de cosas buenas, reían mucho juntos y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera les gustaba estar con él otro hasta el punto de que a veces les era necesario verse todo el día, hablar y jugar básquet hasta el cansancio.

Cuando bajaron del tren, al pelirrojo le entró curiosidad a dónde le llevaría Daiki, le preguntó todo el camino pero no quiso responderle. Salieron de la estación de trenes y tomaron un taxi que los llevó al parque de diversiones.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —interrogó, él pelirrojo confundido—

—Idiota—contestó molesto—

—¿¡Ahora por qué soy idiota!?—cuestionó exaltado—

—¡Es que sí lo eres, te traigo aquí y lo único que puedes decir es "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" como si todos los malditos días pudieras venir! —respondió dejándose llevar por el enojo, Kagami enserio sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas—

—Ah, lo siento, pero... ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? —Preguntó, aún sin poder entender las intenciones de Aomine—

—¡Maldita sea! Es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Te traje aquí por eso. —respondió, armándose de paciencia para no mandarlo al infierno, se calmó cuando recordó que después de todo era él era Kagami Taiga y era jodidamente lento para cualquier cosa excepto para el básquet—

—G-Gracias, Aomine—apartó la mirada avergonzado por no haber podido notar algo tan obvio—

—Suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza—Bueno, vamos a la montaña rusa primero— dijo, tratando de evitar ver el rostro ligeramente sonrojado de Kagami, el cual le pareció muy tierno—

Entraron al parque y se dirigieron primero a la montaña rusa, `la atracción favorita de ambos´ se montaron cinco veces hasta que se cansaron de esta y fueron a los go kards, como rivales que son hicieron una carrera y él peli azul ganó haciendo que él pelirrojo se molestara, después fueron a los carros chocones en donde se insultaron y rieron mucho, más tarde a la casa del terror los echaron por que Aomine se asustó tanto que golpeó a uno de las personas que estaban disfrazadas y tuvieron que salir corriendo de allí, luego fueron a comer, comieron hamburguesas hasta llenarse y por último se subieron al noria.

Kagami quedó fascinado por aquella hermosa vista que tenía del parque desde ahí arriba, era de noche así que él paisaje era más hermoso, Aomine solo observaba la sonrisa del pelirrojo cuando miraba por la ventana, le pareció tan... linda.

—Llevaba tiempo sin subirme a una noria— dijo él pelirrojo, rompiendo aquel silencio—

— ¿Uh?—miró a Taiga prestándole atención a lo que quería decir—

—La última vez que me subí a una de estas fue... antes de que mi madre muriera—cuando dijo aquello, un nudo en su garganta se formó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer solas de sus mejillas—

—Lo... siento—fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que sintió que se le quebraba la voz, porque no podía soportar ver al pelirrojo llorar—

—Descuida—respondió secándose las lágrimas—necesitaba desahogarme o jamás sería capaz de disfrutar mi cumpleaños de nuevo, gracias Aomine, me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños—agregó y le dedicó una sonrisa—

—Eso me recuerda—dijo, sacando de su bolsillo una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo—Feliz cumpleaños, Kagami—agregó, entregándole la cajita al pelirrojo. La abrió, era un llavero de un balón de baloncesto—

—G-Graci...—antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Aomine le robó un beso posesivo en los labios el cual correspondió, dejando que la lengua de este explorara totalmente el interior de su boca, después de unos minutos besándose, él moreno se acercó al oído del pelirrojo y le susurró: —te amo—

-*~FIN~*-

Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna crítica constructiva o un hermoso review enserio me haría feliz c:


End file.
